Many procedures and techniques are available to aid people in acquiring the physical appearance they desire and to provide people with certain therapeutic effects they need for their bodies. For example, it is often desirable to remove excess fat from a body. One way to do remove excess fat is by dieting and exercising. Diet and exercise, however, require much self-discipline and are difficult to sustain over long periods of time. Alternatively, excess fat may be removed surgically through liposuction. Liposuction, however, is very expensive and commonly leaves a person in pain and with bruises.
In another example, women often desire to enhance the size of their breasts. Typically, this is also done using surgical procedures, namely, through silicon implants. Silicon implants, however, have uncertain and potentially dangerous side effects and therefore risky. They are, furthermore, prohibitively expensive for many women.
In still further examples, medicine, surgery, chiropractic therapy, and/or massage therapy is commonly used to remedy other ailments such as sores, wrinkles, back pain, infantilism (e.g., unemerged testicles), and urological problems. Such remedies, however, are invasive, expensive, of questionable value, and/or leave scars.
Accordingly, a continuing search has been directed to the development of methods and systems which can reduce fat without diet, exercise, or surgery, which can enhance the size of breasts without silicon implants, and which can enhance or therapeutically heal other portions of a body without expensive medicine, surgery, or chiropractic or massage therapy.